


LOVE BUG

by earthafromearth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 无丧尸AU, 警长/弩手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: PWP无丧尸au警长/弩手旧文重发





	LOVE BUG

**Author's Note:**

> 马格南、357、蟒蛇或者其他的奇怪称呼都是瑞克的左轮手枪

瑞克推门走进家门，将鞋踢在了门口鞋柜边上，没穿拖鞋，脚板踩在门廊的瓷砖上，冰凉的感觉顺着脚跟传到小腿。瑞克伸手拽了拽领带，让那布料松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，伸手解开领口的头几颗扣子，然后抬手揉揉头发。高气温带来的烦躁黏在身上，瑞克走过门廊，站在客厅和门廊过度的地方，前脚掌可以感受到地板温吞的触感。  
达里尔正半躺在自己白色皮沙发上，一条腿搭在L型沙发的一半，另一条腿则是伸了出去，脚尖抵着茶几，总是随身带着的十字弩正是斜放在那茶几上，旁边是几听啤酒，凉啤酒在茶几的玻璃面上留下一圈水迹。达里尔今天居然穿了一件深色衬衫？瑞克微微皱眉，半眯起眼睛，不对，那是自己的衬衫，已经下班的警长挑起眉毛，努力让自己不要微笑起来，然后他注意到了沙发上的357马格南，他的左轮。看起来今天这小子动了不少自己的东西啊，瑞克看着反着金属银色光泽的手枪。  
达里尔还是那样子，懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，小声哼着不知道哪来的调子，声音压得低低的。弩手因为慵懒而有些散的眼神自瑞克从上到下扫过一遍之后又顺着警长的视线看向那个六英尺枪管的性感姑娘。嘴里的调子停住了，达里尔哼了一声，伸手将马格南拿了过来，手指放在扳机上，让左轮手枪在自己的手指上转了一圈，但还没等玩出花样，手枪就被瑞克一把抓了过去。达里尔吹了吹散到眼前的碎头发，抬眼朝着警长吹了个短短的哨子。  
瑞克弯下腰从茶几上拽过来一听啤酒，拉下拉坏，有几滴冰水溅到了脸上。他拿过达里尔手里的枪，让蟒蛇在自己的手上转了一圈，然后扳下击锤，右手单手举起枪，从上向下，让枪口对准仍旧仰在沙发上的达里尔。啤酒有些冰手，左手将易拉罐送到嘴边，瑞克咽下一口冰冰凉的液体，眼睛却仍旧盯着达里尔。  
“含下。”瑞克再次灌下一口啤酒，挑了挑枪头，“你含下或者我开枪。”达里尔挑挑眉，向后撤了撤，看向正对着自己的枪口。  
“没有子弹。”达里尔的嗓子有些哑。  
“说不准，但你可以碰碰运气。”  
达里尔发出三两声鼻音。他侧过脸，伸出舌尖碰了碰银色的枪管，夏天闷热的空气里金属还是带着那种特有的冰凉，达里尔条件反射地缩回了舌头。瑞克看着那粉色的舌尖在枪管上打了一小圈，然后就收了回去，顺带着舔了舔上唇。警长的呼吸变得不太稳，热量聚向下腹部。达里尔扫过瑞克的腰际和胯下，然后再向上看进瑞克那双冰蓝的眼睛。他张开嘴含下了马格南的枪管。  
瑞克的眼神中带上了更多的欲望，中间也间杂着些许尴尬。眼眸中的蓝色在慢慢加深。达里尔让枪管滑出了自己的口腔，一两条唾液挂在嘴角，弩手用拇指擦了下去。他再次舔上那杆枪，仍旧是用着舌尖。他向前倾了倾身子，让自己能够从枪口舔舐过整个六英寸。几个来回之后，枪管上基本都带上了泛着水光的唾液，达里尔张开嘴，让枪管顺着舌头再次滑入。弩手低着嗓子发出几声长长的呻吟。瑞克的呼吸有些急躁。  
瑞克看着达里尔前后移动着，吞吐着自己的左轮手枪。他想要在这里就上了眼前的男人。但除了这个，他还想要更多。握着枪的手突然感到一抹温度，达里尔覆上了瑞克松松握着左轮的右手，拇指擦过手腕，向上摸索着。瑞克知道达里尔在挑逗自己，让带着茧子的手指只是轻轻地蹭过自己的皮肤。弩手握住了警长的手腕，用力往自己身上带过去。瑞克整个身子笼住达里尔，半跪在沙发的边缘，一手撑住达里尔身后的墙壁，另一只手仍旧拿着枪。他向上顶了顶，示意达里尔往边上去一些，自己好在沙发上待稳了。瑞克将撑着墙的手拿下来，扶上达里尔的脸颊。他侧过脸去亲吻那张嘴唇，舌头舔舐过达里尔半张的唇瓣，然后往里深入，扫过带着梯度的上牙膛，挑逗着达里尔的舌头跟着来到自己的口腔。瑞克轻轻咬了咬达里尔的舌尖，然后两人稍稍分开，喘着气，凝视着对方。达里尔低头笑了笑，然后摸索着去接瑞克的皮带。  
“开枪。”

瑞克带着达里尔往卧室走，警长对于有些事情意外地守规矩。半路上，达里尔让自己的手掌顺着瑞克的大臂摸到小臂再顺到手腕，将马格南从警长的手中取了出来，放到路过的柜子上面。他们仍在亲吻，交换着温度和唾液。当他们最后终于躺倒床上的时候，瑞克已经解开了达里尔身上衬衫的扣子，而达里尔则忙活着扒下瑞克的裤子。瑞克将裤子从自己的小腿上踹了下去，往后伸腿的时候磕到了衣柜，但没人在意着那声不大的闷响。两人较着劲，更多地只是为了好玩或者是拖延前戏的进度。最后达里尔闷声笑着让瑞克按着自己的肩膀将自己按在床垫上。达里尔感到瑞克向上倾了倾身子，身子的阴影罩过他的脸。达里尔伸手捏住瑞克白体恤的衣角，向上撩过警长的头顶。衣服被甩在了地上。  
瑞克拽过了一个枕头垫在弩手的腰下，然后伸出手描画达里尔的腰线。衬衫已经被他解开却没有被拖下去，只是松松垮垮地挂在达里尔的肩上。腰间的体温略低于手掌，瑞克能够感到自己掌心的温度传到达里尔的腰上，他上下抚过那片皮肤，而达里尔扭动着躲开。弩手怕痒，这是很多人难以想到的。润滑剂被塞进了瑞克的的手里。“干正事！”达里尔大口喘着气，胸部随着一呼一吸而上下起伏。他红了脸，用一只胳膊盖住眼睛，半张着嘴。瑞克突然想将手指顺着已经被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇进入到那张嘴中，搅起里面的唾液，让那些黏糊糊的液体顺着弩男的嘴角或者自己的手指再滴落到达里尔的胸部和下腹部。他想让身下的人变得黏糊糊的，他想让达里尔因为自己而更加潮湿温热。但他只是拍了拍达里尔的跨，让他抬起腰，自己好把那个紧紧包裹着臀部的牛仔裤拽下去。  
达里尔能够感到自己被瑞克的手指打开，润滑剂不是特别凉，达里尔向斜下方抬了抬臀部，手指也因而更加往里深入。瑞克顺势又加入了一根，两根手指在达里尔体内撑起了一些空间，有空气顺着下方钻了进去。达里尔因为气流的微妙感觉屏住了呼吸，他张开了嘴，恢复了呼吸，却止不住地呻吟起来。呼吸声中带上了浓重的情欲。瑞克用另一只手温柔地覆上达里尔的脸颊。  
瑞克凑到达里尔的耳边，想要说些甜腻的情话，但话出口的只是一句“我要操你。”可弩手却因为这么一句话而有些颤抖，细小的动作带着肠道中的褶皱撞到瑞克的指尖、指肚。瑞克撤出了手指，然后急躁地拉扯下内裤，将自己的阴茎顶在穴口。他没有直接捅进去，只是用龟头慢慢地蹭过那些褶皱。渗出的前液因为重力而滴到床单上，达里尔能够感到那些半透明的粘液在自己身上、大腿上和穴口处留下的痕迹。他向下扭动着身子，让龟头触碰到自己的穴口。  
“我要操你。”瑞克再次在达里尔耳边低语，低沉的嗓音撞进耳膜，达里尔胡乱地点着头，然后就感到阴茎进入到自己的体内。  
瑞克在挺进的同时咬住达里尔的耳垂，轻轻拉扯，然后是脖颈和锁骨。他一边有节律的挺进和撤出，一边张嘴用唇舌舔舐和牙齿轻轻摩擦过一侧的胸。达里尔将手指插入到在自己胸前移动的深色卷毛中，抓住几缕头发。  
空气在变热，更加的色情。两个男人倒在床上，一人伏在另一人上方，弓着背部，上方啃咬这身下人的皮肤，下方不断地抽插进出。他们满足着内心原始的兽欲。想要更多、想要更加猛烈的刺激，却又怕伤到对方。这种纠结的情绪混杂在冒着紫色泡泡的空气当中。但没人说话，也没人还有理智能够再说出什么月下花前的浪漫言辞或者是床头桌前的调情蜜语。他们狠狠地操着对方，变换着角度、调整着姿势。  
当弩手被警长抱起来，调换两人位置的时候，他想他大概是叫了出来，因为瑞克的眼睛里带上了更多地笑意。达里尔双手撑在瑞克的肩膀两侧，有些别扭的姿势让他再次扭动着腰部，本想是调整一下姿势，让自己更舒服地跨坐在瑞克的身上，却不想这个动作只是扔嵌在自己后穴的阴茎换着角度更往里插了插。达里尔因为那股被撑大填满的满足感而颤抖，他或许留了些眼泪？因为瑞克又开始低声念叨着什么。可那感觉真的是太棒了，达里尔想着，没心思去估计瑞克到底说了什么。  
高潮的来临带着钟声，瑞克再一次挺进后释放了出来，然后他就听到了钟声，尖顶教堂才会发出来的沉稳的钟声在耳边敲响。瑞克看向达里尔的眼睛，那双深棕色的眼眸也正处于高潮之后的放空时期。瑞克突然想要知道达里尔在高潮的时候会感受到什么。他将阴茎拔了出来，将套子打个结，扔到地上。达里尔将身下瑞克的衬衫拽出来，用那块深色布料随便擦了擦自己腹部的精液，整个人再次恢复了懒洋洋的状态。他转头看着瑞克躺到自己的旁边，打了个哈欠。抬手揉了揉弩手软塌塌贴在脸上的头发，瑞克将人揽到了怀里。  
“睡吧。”他轻声说。


End file.
